


Interveiw with a monster

by Thisonlycounts



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Horror, Killing, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rape, Romance, Sexual Content, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisonlycounts/pseuds/Thisonlycounts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecka's job was pretty simple, travel all around the world for the magazine she was working for and bring home good articles of interesting places that people would wanna travel to. This next assignment was not one of those places sane people would travel to willingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chicken soup

**Author's Note:**

> A word from the writer herself:
> 
> I am sorry if i have misspelled some of the words, Enghlish is not my first language, this is my first fanfic ever and that makes me a bit nervous.  
> I got to know about fanfiction a long time ago but forgot about it untill i played Far Cry 3 and i wanted more about Vaas. What i found was kinda mindblowing and i ended up here reading some good fanfiction about him. So i want to give back a story. Enjoy the ride..it's gonna hopfully be a long and intense one.
> 
> Disclaimer:I dont own the carachter Vaas or anything that is from the game farcry3, just my Original character..
> 
> I have also this story up in fanfiction.net

She looked out at the blue water that surrounded her, and the boat she was in. Not far away from her was a large island,as it slowly got closer,she could see jungle everywhere, and a big beautiful white beach. It really was like she had ended up in the middle of a paradise. And this she got paid for!  
  
back in New York Rebecka worked as a freelance journalist at a traveling magazine named "Go fast and don't look back". When one bussy day at the magazine the boss gave her a new assignment, travel to Thailand and check out some new places that would be perfect for young people who lived by the motto of "you only live once" to travel to.  
  
She looked one more time on the island and couldn't believe her eyes, it was so beautiful almost like an painting. A small cough made her twitch and quickly turn back to reality. She turned around and smiled at the older man whom she had met during the first week she was traveling around in Thailand, She quickly realized that it was hard to communicate with just a Thai Dictionary so after a bit asking around for a guide she found the perfect match. Chang was very skilled when it come to knowledge of survival, and had taught her a lot during the two weeks they traveled around together. She had recorded everything he taught her and was going to write it down in her article, not that her boss was gonna put it in the final version but she could atleast try to share this old man's knowledge.  
  
She sat herself down in the boat and brought out the purple notebook and overlooked some off her notes, she had seen alot of things in Thailand, not only beauty but also broken people and bad places. She rememberd how she got to know about this island, it was the second and last week in Thailand when she and Chang was taking a beer together at a bar called "See no evil" after a long day walking around diffrent places, mostly out in the djungel and the heat showed no mercy and the thought of a coold beer was all she could think about. It was then she overheard a loud conversation that two large men had right next their table. They were talking about an island.  
  
She stod up and walked towards the table they were seated at and when she was next to them they sudenly stoped their talking and looked up in confusion,   
  
-hi   
  
she started a bit nervous due to there apperence, they could easily snap here in half if they wanted.."WTF Becka stop that thinking!"   
  
-ehrm...i'v heard you guys where talking about an island, forgive me if i am snooping but when i looked at my map i couldn't find it, and i am working for a magazine and been comissioned to find intresting places around Thailand and write about them..   
  
She stopped and took in a small breath, the men looked at eachother for a second and nodded in a silenc as if they just thought the same thought.   
  
-Well, what kind of gentlemen would we bee if we didn't help a nice looking woman like you.   
  
the largest of them two said and then he took the map and pen out off her hands and wrote something on the papper. A few seeconds later he handed it back over to her and nodded his head "good luck, it's a beautiful island" and turned back to his beer and friend"  
  
She was confused when she returned to her table and sat down, Chang looked at her, Rebecka lay the map down on the table and they both looked at the numbers the man had vrote, Chang furowd his eyebrows   
  
-it's cordinates.  
  
  
-It's really beautiful here   
  
she said, with delight in her voice, Chang hummed a little and tried to focus on driving the small boat without hitting the rocks that could be seen in the blue water. After a few minutes it hit the beach and Rebecka took her black bag over the shoulder and jumped down barefoot on the burning hot sand. While Chang pulled the boat up a bit on the beach Rebecka started to take pictures.  
  
The memory card was full in a few minutes as she took several pictures just of the sea, she turned around and looked into the djugeln and feelt very exited to explore the things it was containing.  
  
Chang took their packing out of the boat and suggested that they would try to find a place where there was shade to put up camp. They started walking against some palm trees that could serve as protection against the strong sun during the day. After putting up the two tents they sat down on the soft sand, she wiped away a little sweat from her arms and hauled up the almost empty water bottle out of the bag. Chang suggested that when they had rested for a moment, they could go in the jungel and try to find a water source that was pure enough to fill the bottles.  
  
perfect idea she thought and laid down, before anything else could cross her mind she fell asleep completely exhausted by the heat.  
  
   
  
She was surrounded by shadows, wherever she looked she could see the shadows with yellow eyes staring at here. "No dont come any closer..get away from me" She screamed but her voice craked.  
She tried to run away but when she was about to take her first step, she couldn't,the body was frozen on the ground, just like ice. The only thing she could do was to look, and get terrified,as the shadows come closer and consume here."noooo.."  
  
She sat up quickly and gasped with sweat running down her forehead, it was just a nightmare, it was just a fucking nightmare she repeted to herself, trying to calm down her rasing hearrtbeat,and slowly she could feel her puls go down to normal again. It had begun to darken in the horizon, and she turned to the other tents and said gently 'Chang?' she got no answer'Chang'she said a little higher this time but she got no response back. With a frown on here forhead she crawled up to the entrance and pulled down the chain to the tent .. 'what now ..' she stared into the empty tent. Where had Chang gone? Mabey he went of to find some water for them  
  
-Okay i should make some food til Chang comes back.  
  
 Searching throug the backpack she cursed how un-orginased she was, well she wouldnt wanna be a neatfreak but mabey just enough orginized so she didnt have to spend tewnty minutes looking for the hing she needed. "aha!" she said outlaod with triumph in her voice,   
  
-lets see what kinda flavor this is.  
  
 No poit in trying to read the label beacuse it was in thai, instead she looked at the lable, it had a chickenbreast and some vegtebals in a bowl with a creamy looking liquid, so she assumed it was chicken soup, off some sort anyway.  
  
Suddenly she heard a nosie from behind and she quickly turnd around too only look at the now not so peacfully djungel. It was dark and the remaning sunlight didnt give her much of a lightsource, she squinted her eyes in a atempt to locate the sound that had starterld her. But after a few seconds she shook her head at her silliness, she was still shaky after that horrible nightmare and was probably just imaging stuff. Well the mind can do that to you sometimes. She rememberd when she was just a kid, around 10-11 years old and watched a horror movie even though she wasent allowed, after that she couldent sleep for a week, affraid othat the killer would become real and go after here, but it's differnt when you are a kid. Now she was all grown up and couldnt really call for her mommy for comfort,so in an attempt to calm herself down she started to talk to herself. That usually did the trick, not only when she was scared, but even when boredom struck her.  
  
-now back to making dinner and stop these nonsens Becka, monsters dont exist!  
  
 she said and turned back to the half-opened can of chicken soup.  
  
-that sound good Rebecka,what's for dinner?


	2. The encounter with the monster

-Fuck!  
  
she screamed and droped the jar between her feet, she turned around and froze at the figure that stood in front of her.  
  
Eyes and mouth wide open when she inspected the man who had spoken to her just a few seconds ago, he was a tall man with a black mohawk and an outfit that was perfect for the djungel more than you could say about her short black skirt and purple tank top and black sandals. He was wearing a red tank top with green cargo pants tucked into black combat boots. Then her attention was drawn to the left side of his head, it was covered with a big red fading scar. She got the shivers when she tried to figure out how he would have got that one, but was interrupted by his voice, that had a very irritating tone to it.  
  
-Hello..is someone home in there?  
  
 he motioned at her head with a smirk on his lips and continued  
  
-i asked you a question and dont you think it's rude not to answer huh?  
  
Something was making her feet wet and as she looked down she could see the thick liquid from the jar creating a small pool between her feet, she moved away a few steps with shaky legs from the soup  
  
-whaa.. i'm sorry you cout me off guard,what was the question?  
  
-i was asking you what you where doing on MY island  
  
-y..you'r island?" she studderd, did he really own this island   
  
well mabey he was some rich millioner or what the hell did she know?.  
  
   
  
-yes..MY fucking island, are you stupid, or are you just being rude to me right now on purpose?  
  
-No no im not trying to be rude i just..didn't know that ther was a owner to this island, if i would have known i probably should have seen if it was okay if me and my friend could be here.  
  
She looked straight in to his eyes and gave a small smile in a way to flirt here way out of this mess,  
  
-well...nobody really know about this place exept for me and a my crew, and then of course then there is the uninvited people like yourself and you'r friend you said? But they dont really have a chanse to spread the word about this place  
  
 he started to walk towards here and in the matteer of three seconds he had his hands tighlty on her arms squesing them so she let out a quiet wimper  
  
-stop..you'r hurting me, please i'm sorry i didn't know this was your island!  
  
She started to panic   
  
-just let me get my friend and we will leave please it hurts!"  
  
Footsteeps was running towards them and out of nowhere a bunch of men come out of the jungel caring guns and wearing almost the same outfit as this man infroont of her, but they almost looked like pirates with the bandanas coveringtheir faces.  
  
   
-what is this, what are you doing!?"  
  
   
  
whitout any warning he backhanded her so hard she feel to the ground on her stomach, making the air get out of her lugs and the sand to fly around. For a second she thougt she could se stars cirkeling around her head, almost like in the cartoon movies. but just a second later he bent down to here levle and he said something to one of his followers that quickly ran up to them and handed this..psycho man something, in a matter of seconds she could feel something heavy and cold souronding her neck and the air stoped to go down her lungs disapered. It was a fucking chain!  
  
he started to pull the chain it to him, making it tightingn and Rebecka to get up on her feet, she would rather stay on the ground as far away from this manic but he pulled so hard that staying down on the ground would leed to choking and she was sure he didn't care if he killed her.  
  
He stoped pulling when they where 2 inches away fom eachother, and the the sent of alchohol hit her face, bile was rising up and she did everything she could not too throw up on this psychopaths face, even though she wanted too do it, it surtently wouldnte do her any favor.  
  
   
  
-i think i have found my new pet  
  
*pet! What the hell was he talking about, voices in her head was going chaotic and she couldnt make any sense of it all*  
  
-but i have had pets befor you know, and i'v sadly hade to sell them beacuse they did not obey like good pets should, breaking my rules even thouh i was being really nice to them..FUCKING CUNTS!.  
  
she jumped at the anger in his voice and she could feel the fear growing bigger and bigger in her.What did he mean with that, sell people?  
  
She was so in to her own thoughts that she almost missed that the pirates dragged on something, or worse someone towards them.  
  
   
  
-Chang!  
  
 she screamed when she saw the old man being dragged to the beach. His face was cover with blood and that was no guessing here, theese men had done this to him. She fought against her inner voice that screamed for her to stop with what she was about to do but didn't listen as she tried to run to her old friend but right away the chain was pulled so hard that she once again droped to the ground and a sudden pain shot through her right hand and her scream seemed to never stop when she looked at it, the blood made her head spin and tears started to poor out from her eyes when the man kneel down infront of her head.  
  
-SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH! you dont say a word you just stay stil and do as i say otherwise i'll have to put this knife in your skull, comprender?  
  
with one quick swift He pulled out the blood coverded knife from her hand and chuckeld when more blood flowed out of the wound.  
  
He turned around to his crew and start yelling at them  
  
-you cooksuckers take the man to the car for fuck sake and tie him up and while you at it put a blindfoold on him.And you!   
  
He looked at Becka with joy in his crazy eyes   
  
-you will come with me, so stand the fuck up or i will drag you by the hair to my car  
  
With shaky knees and a wounded hand she tried her best to stand up, but she feelt like bambi on ice. the man sighed loudly at her.   
  
-jesus woman..come on already it's getting dark outside and you dont wanna be here when it's dark i can promise you that so Get..The..Fuck..UP!  
  
 She pulled herslef up and dared a quick look into his eyes and tried her best to give him an ice cold glance back.  
  
-i rather be here at night then with a psychopath like you  
  
she spit out at him and she could see the quick change as soon she speaked that sentence to him.  
  
He tugged impatiant at the chain and stared at her with insane eyes..  
  
-Can you fucking hurry up already?  
  
-You fucking stabbed me so exuse me for not having all the strengt to get up as fast as you want!" she screamed but her voice cracked at the last words as she realized what she had done. Would he snap and kill her now?  
  
but he did something totally diffrent, he swoped her of the ground, throw her over his shoulder and started to walk towards the car. But that wasn't a gentel thing beacuse when they reached the truck he droped her on the hard surface at the back of the truck and conected the end of the chain to a big padlock secured to a metal pole welded shut on the truck.  
  
when he was sure everything was atached he leaned close to her ear and said  
  
-it is best for you to behave now and hold on to something beacuse we wont slow down if you fall of the car..and just so you wont get ay ideas i will put this blindfold on you, i dont want you go running around if you ever in a million year can escape my camp...and oh i almost forgot, my name is Vaas and i am the proud pirate king and owner of this beautiful island. I hope you will enjoy your stay.   
  
And with that he put on the blindfold tightly around her head. The only thing she could hear through the darkness was this man, Vaas laugh as he got in the truck and the engine jumped on with a roar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to finish this up before the end of this month and TA-DA!!!! I will go over the chapters and try to fix some of the typing mistakes I've made. See you in the next chapter.


	3. Welcome to your new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i am sorry for they delay on this chapter. I dont really have any excuses for it. But here it is.

The ride trough the djungle was more then pleasent but then again, what was a few bumbps on the road compared to the accing pain in her hand she had. But everytime the car bounced she flinched and hold on tight to the chain that now was her only lifeline, she was not about to get draged behind a truck and get killed beacuse she coldnt hold on. But the pain was almost to much now and she wonderd when the should reach their destination. Even if she feared for her life she couldn't stop thinking how Chang had looked, he was on another truck and hopfuly still breathing, on the beach she could see his chest move up and down even if t was very little. If he didn't get treatment soon he could die.  
  
   
  
-how's it going back there puta, are you still with us?   
  
Vaas chukeld and at the same time made the truck swirl a bit extra so she hade to grab on harder to the chain.  
  
She was angry,scared and just wanted to go home. Not be on a fucking truck with a chain around her neck like an wild animal.  
  
-Fine!  
   
was the only thing she could bare to say, even tough she wanted to say so much more, but she didn't wanna take the risk at gettin more hurt or killed for that matter.  
  
-good, beacuse we are almost at the camp and then the real fun can begin!  
  
'Oh no this dosen't sound good at all, what more can he do to me?' Worst case senario, she would either get killed or sold if she understud this Vaas person right when he was talking to her at the beach. Sold as a sexslave? Or killed, what could be worse, probably getting sold, she noticed that the truck slowed down and a after a few meters it stoped.  
  
She heard the pirates jump out of the cars and a loud thump followed, like something was dropped to the ground,  
  
-Eyy be careful you idiots! You alreday hurt him bad enough, just put him in a cage and try not to kill him just yet, we need the fucking money.  
  
It was Vaas speaking to his men and Rebecka guessed he was talking about Chang.  
  
-hey puta it's time to se your new home, i now you are gonna love it!  
  
Vaas was unlocking the padlock from the chain and started to pull it once again making her neck hurt.   
  
-wait a second i'm just gonna pull this of so i dont have to carry your ass agin"   
  
and with that said the sack was removed from her head and she could see him standing infront of her with the chain is his hands.  
  
-now jump out of the car and follow me  
  
she did as she was told and hauld herself out on the dirt path, and they started to go forward to a tall metal gate, she tried to get a good look at the surroundings and saw that it was two small towers by each side of it with one guard in eachoter, they both looked verry intimidating with the riflels in hands. She had always hated guns, she couldnt undertnd why somebody would feel safe with one. And she also hated when people told her that it wasn't guns that killed other humans, it was the humans themself, but it didn't matter, beacuse if one didnt have it so easy to get a gun it woulnt be so much killing in this world, wich always made people laugh at her naive thoughts.  
  
Suddenly she bumped in to Vaas back and he quickly turned around  
  
-what the fuck do you think you are doing huh!?  
  
-i'm sorry..i didn't noticed you had stoped walking.  
  
-well pay fucking attention, or it can get you killed..puta! Okay the gate is open so let's go and look where you are going this time, you know i dont have a problem at hitting a woman  
  
'hmpf like i didnt know that by know' she thougt trying to steady her breathing and focus on the path ahead of her instead of the pain in her hand*  
  
When they entered the gate it closed emidietly and she looked around at her souroundings. There were small shanties everywhere and it almost looked like a small town. From afar she could here some music ecoing througout this place. she was stil walking behind the pirate king and didn't dare to look around too much if he would suddenly stop again. But as they got closer to the music she could her screamin and sobbing, she wonderd where the others hade put Chang, Vaas had talked about a cage, mabey there where a special place for that,then as she predicted Vaas stoped and turned around and looked right into her eyes   
  
-it's inportant that you shut up and look carefully at wat's gonna happend now, if you do that i will not kill you just yet okay!?  
  
she nodded and they continued walking towards the noices. And there at what looked likes to be the center of the camp stod a smal wodden stage. And big speakers that was booming out loud music.  
  
-Kill the music and bring out the rejects you cooksuckers! And you!  
  
He pointed at a small looking pirat and motioned for him to get there   
  
-you take this chain and dont let her run of or i will have you'r head on a spike!  
  
-yes boss   
  
he almost sounded nervous but took the chain in his hands and as the "Rejects" was pulled out to the stage she could see that they where normal looking people. Probably had made the same mistake as her, to think this was a bit of paradis on earth. But what she could'nt understand was the term rejects, but she would probably find out that soon.  
  
There was two men and a three women who was geting pushed to the stage. All of them where in a bloody mess, with broken noses and swollen eyes, one of the men even had an ear missing.. She had a bad feeling when they enterd the stage and now had a pretty good guess what would happen to them. And there was Vaas standing infront of the rejects, his voice starting to yell   
  
-All of you get the fuck down on your knees and dont even dare to look at me beacsuse i dont give a piss about you and nobody else does!  
  
He took out his gun from the holster and pointed it at one of the men, he was dressed in what should have a been a blue suit but after beinge here and probably beaten and looked up in a cage for some time the color was now alot more like brown from the dirt,blood and dust.  
  
-you looked like you where gonna have alot of money on you, but no one payed for you in the end, all this talk about beeing a important business man, and even soo no one cared to give us the ransome money, you know what that means? You are nothing!  
  
Vaas was laughing at the man who was now shaking and started to pleed for his life.  
  
-shut up you fuck!  
  
 and with that he shoot him, right between the eyes, the sound of the gun going off let a ringing in Rebeckas ear for a few seconds and she saw the man's body fall to the ground with a loud thump, the others on the stage now started to cry and beging for freedom but on after one recived the same endning as the first one. Blood started to cover the stage untill it reach the edges and dripped down to the ground. Vaas turned around and yelled at his pirates to   
  
-Clean up this shit and throw the bodies to the dogs  
  
He jumped down the stage and was handen a bottle of water wich he thrown in his face to clean of some of the blood that had got in his face.  
  
Rebecka feelt disy with all the blood and the horrible smell, how was she ever gonna survive this hell? She hade never seen a dead body before but in a few hours on this island she hade seen more killing then she would ever have done at home, it was almost a blessing when Vaas took back the chain and started to lead away from the bloody scene and towards a red and rusty cargo container. He opende the heavy door and pushed her inside, she braced herself for the hard inpact but something soft stoped her fall. it was a dirty madras coverd with dried stains on it.  
  
   
  
-This is where you are going to be until I can figure out what will happen to you.   
  
He looked at her for a moment and his gaze landed on her hand, which he had stabbed.   
  
-That must fucking hurt really bad, huh?  
  
She nodded slowly and Vaas sighed.   
  
-Okay, give me your shirt  
  
She looked uncertainly at him but took it off anyway with much effort and handed it to his outstretched hands  
  
He tore off a piece of her shirt and threw back the little piece of cloth that was left over, and there was not much she could say. It would barely cover her chest, causing her to growl inside and the desire to scream 'Fucking animals' was nearly impossible to push away  
  
he got a hold on her arm and started to bandage her hand quick and rather sloopy, she thought to herself that she could have done a better job herself but dared not say anything beacuse she was sure he would have stabbed her in the other hand aswell for being as he would call it *rude*  
  
-there ya go, as good as new  
  
 He laughed and stod up again.  
  
He secured the chain on a hook hanging from the containers roof and gave her a little kick on the leg in the process   
  
-Ey stop looking so fucking sad, you will like it here. Sleep well puta and see you in the morning  
  
She didn't say anything as he closed the door and left her there on the matress, but she listend as his footsteps got further away and when she couldn't hear them anymore she burst out in tears.


	4. Morning show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeey i am back! Woho or something. I know i know it's been forever, but now im back and are already working on two more chapters and also a new original Fanfiction so that's something. I hope you can forgive me for not posting for so long. Almost Christmas so lot of stuff to do in the real life. But i will try and post the other chapters as soon as possible. And yes sorry for the errors i make when writing in english, just leave a comment so i can fix it but hopefully you will understand anyway ^^. take care guys.

Rebecka slowly opend her eyes, it was shocking That She even had gotten any slep after what she've been through, her hand stile hurt like hell and she was begining to feel Weaker each hour she spent in this place. She started to cry again as she thouht about what had happend to her and the other people, The whole night she had been trying to block out the noice from the Pirates and loud music playing from the big speakers. A few times she Could even hear screams from afar and she got flashes from the execution. Throug her blurry vison She Could See A strim of light from the bullet holes on the container walls, and then she fell asleep again, exausted and weak.  
  
   
  
She didn't know how long she had sleept before she was woken up by the containers doors squecking when it opend and two pirates walked in.  
  
-what are you doing..wait.  
  
They didn't answer her as they took down the chain she was attached too and pulled her out of the prison by her arms.The sun hit her straight in the face and she found it difficult to distinguish the area she was in, it had been dark when she first came to this place and she had not been able to take in the area beacuse everything felt so sure sureal to her. After walking a bit they finally released their harsh grip on her arms and instead took a hold on the chain, now she saw where they were standing. Right infront at the stage where the executions had taken place yesterday. And there he was again, Vaas, even though he stood with his back against her, she could feel his wicked grin. One of the pirates cleared his throat to making him heard that they where there, Vaas turned around and by doing soo Rebecka could see a man standing behind him.  
  
-CHANG!  
  
Rebecka's scream got the pirate who held her chain to pull it hard to silence her, she pursed her mouth, but kept her eyes on her friend, he did not seem to be there mentally, his eyes looked empty and the wounds and bruises looked considerably worse now than they did yesterday. He maybe had internal bleeding by the way he looked, if he did not get help as soon as possible, he would not survive for longe.  
  
-Good morning guapa, I hope you sleept well?  
  
.She tore her gaze from her friend and met Vaas eyes, she had not noticed that he had walked up to her and stood a few feets away, it was close enough to feel the smell of alcohol from his breath.  
  
-Are we rude again huh? I asked you a question!  
  
-No im sor ... i havn't sleept good no. Was all she could bring her to say.  
  
-Oh, no you didnt? was the mattress too hard, or was it to loud for you?  
  
what did he really wanna hear from her, damn, he should understand why she has not been able to sleep, that her life has taken a completely unexpected step towards a nightmare, she wanted too wake up, but how perfect stop over her voices screamed in her head to wake up so she could not.  
  
-I'm gonna explain something to you right now so listen up and shut up, no more interuptions from you do you fucking understand!?  
  
She noded her head and he continued  
  
-All of those who enter my island, will and are being held hostage here until their families or the respective pay back an amount of money to me. But for those who do not, that's what i get most get pissed off about, I hate to waste food on worthless people. As your friend here for example, who would pay money to get him back? That's what you saw yesterday, all those who were executed, I did them a favor, nobody wanted them back and why would they want to go back to their old lifes where they are not wanted?  
  
Vaas pulled his knife from its case and continued talking while walking back to Chang who hardly could stand on his feet.  
  
-That is why I intend to make this man a favor.  
  
Everything seemed to go in slow motion, Rebecka saw Chang's eyes widen in surprise and in pain as the knife suddenly ran deep into his chest and twisted around.  
  
-useless pice of shit, that's exactly what you are and the only purpose you have right now is to become food for the dogs  
  
Vaas voice was filled with disgust while he tore the knife out of Chang's body.  
  
  
Rebecka wanted to run to the old man when he fell down on the ground, but the chain stopped her. She wanted to comfort him and say that everything would be fine, but she never got the opportunity and after a few seconds Chang closed his eyes and she knew he was dead. Suddenly filled with anger and courage she pulled hard on her end of the chain,the pirate who had looked and laughed at the whole thing had not expected that she would dare to do something, so he lost his grip and now she sprinted up to Vaas without a thought of what the consequences would be.  
  
  
-He had not done anything! why did you kill him ??! You fucking psychopath, he was my friend!  
  
She threw herself against him but he was too quick for her blocked her attempt to hit him wich made her hit the ground.  
  
-Can you for once SHUT THE FUCK UP!? Ey you cooksuckers, drag her to the shanty and i will take care of you later.  
  
He looked at the pirat who had failed at holding the chain and letting Rebecka free.The pirates pushed her infront of them on the dirty mud track to another shanty that was located on a small hill,they keept calling her puta and whore and other stuff but she didn't care, Chang was dead and what for? beacuse this psychophat wanted to play a fucking god!  
  
  
When they arrived at the top of the hill and stood at the foot of the shanty she heard another pair of footsteps behind her, she turned around and saw Vaas coming up to them, he took a hold of the chain and geastured to the pirates to go back to camp,Vaas went up the three steps and fished out a key from one of the many pockets on his pants and put it in the keyhole that belonged to the red metal door. With a loud squeaking the door opened and he stepped inside, while pulling the chain to get her into the cabin aswell.  
When she stepped in, he closed the door and let go of her "leash" so it fell heavy against the floor. She looked carefully around the room she was in, it was modestly decorated with a small table and a chair set up in the middle of the room, but what made her nervous was the fact that a tripod with a camera on top stood in front off the chair.She moved her sight to look to some boxes that stood on the floor, filled with things she did not recognize, on the wall hung a few crumpled paper and a large map, what she assumed was on this island. In the cabin, there was also tabled filled with things, things she slowly recognized. She walked up to it and looked curiously around at her things like  she had not seen them before, there lay her camera, and her notebooks! She blushed when she saw her underwears lay there with her other stuff.. An arm invaded her vision, and she saw the hand reach for a pair of her black lace panties, she turned around, and stood face to face with Vaas who was now holding her panties between his fingers and dangled them tantalizingly in front of her.  
  
-I see that you like black, with your white skin it would look really sexy, you might want to give me a demonstration?"  
  
She looked down at the floor and was unable to respond to that.  
  
-Too bad, but there's time to change your mind on the matter  
  
He threw back her panties on the table.  
  
-Okay Rebecka if you can take and seat on the chair while I prepare some stuff to record a new home video with you. I really don't have all day.  
  
He walked over to one of the drawers that stood on the floor and started to dig for something and swore to himself. She turned her eyes against the worn wooden chair and the tripod. She sighed quietly and sat down, she noticed how her legs were shaking and in an attempt to calm herself she placed her hands on her thighs and tried to get them to stop shaking.  
  
-AHA here is the bastard!  
  
 He held up a bundle of rope and a small cassette in his hands.  
He walked up to the camera and put in the cassette, then he took a leap and started tying Rebecka to the chair. His hands were hard against her skin as he tied the rope around her and she felt the straps cut into the skin of her, but she clenched her jaw hard to not let out a single sound that would show how much it hurt, she had realized that this man loved to bring pain on others. He stood astride in front of her and put a cigarette in his mouth,  
  
-we will try to be a good pet now?"  
  
He did not wait for an answer but hit her hard on the face.Her head flew to the side by the contact of his palm and felt the skin on her lower lip burst, she licked the sore lip and felt the taste of blood spread in her mouth.  
  
-If you just could shut up when being told i wouldnt have to do this Rebecka  
  
He laughed at her and took out a lighter from another pocket. He saw how she tried to recover from the blast and noticed that she really tried to not make a sound, and it made him angry, they always used to break down after a few hours on the island but this was something completely different. He lit his ciggarett and made preparations to give her yet another blow but stoped as she started to speak.  
  
-If you're going to beat me again, you will have to do it harder it ! I will not give in to your sick desires, you've already killed Chang and I have no family that will give you money, the only thing you can do against me at this point is to kill me, I do not care anymore!  
  
He took a long drag on his ciggaret, bent down to her face and blew the smoke in her face so her eyes started to tears  
  
-challenge accepted"  
  
After those words he hit her even harder than before and the smoke from his cigaret was all she could remember before everything went black.


	5. Just hang in there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be shorter then the others but the next one will be longer. Take care guys as always =)

She heard someone say her name, over and over again. But she could not bother anymore, ever since she had challenged Vaas, he had done his best to torture her and make her bow to his rules. In the beginning, she had tried to endure his sick games, his favorite was tying her hands on a rope sitting on a tree branch outside the camp. He could raise and lower the rope so much that she had to stand on her toes to unload the weight her arms was exposed for. She got to stand like that for hours and being beaten or burned with a lighter, not until it was evening she was let into the camp again. Once in her usual spot in the contairner she found always a new dish with a little cold rice and a half full glass of water. She had no  desire to starve, and thought that if she would be able to hold out another day she must have  all the energy she could get. So she always ate all of the food she was given. She had bruises on her wrists and new wounds on the body every night, but the wound on her hand had begun to heal slowly but surely. When she had woken up after that day Chang died she saw that her hand had been bandaged,and when she lifted it off to investigate, she discovered that someone had washed and stiched the wound together.It made her little more optimistic, she would not lose her hand beacuse of any infection. But then she got angry on herself for feeling a bit of happines, because after all, she was still left on the island with the man who caused all this.  
  
The strange thing about all this was that Vaas was not always there when the torture took place. It was usually always one of his men who tormented her. He only stayed there as long as it was needed to see that she was tied firmly and then walked away and left the dirty work to the pirate who appeared to be closest to him. Carlos, she had found out that his name was, not that he spoke to her, but she'd heard him and Vaas talking heatedly about something while she was hanging on the rope as she had nothing else to do, which she had not. Suddenly Vaas screamed   
  
-Carlos for fuck sake I decide when enough is enough and you'd better listen to me!  
  
 After that it had Vaas rushing off angry and left Carlos alone with Rebecka.  
  
Yet another day passed, and as she stood there frying in the sun, and received yet another punch in the stomach this time so hard that she wanted to vomit she suddenly felt how something flow  down her thigh..Carlos saw the same thing and pulled away with a horrified grimace. She feelt how it started cramping at the lower part of her body and realized what had happend. Fucking wonderful she had got her period. The only thing that actually felt normal with her situation, but humiliating.  
  
  
-what the hell is this  
  
Carlos pulled out a knife and without Rebecka could prepare herself he cut down the rope and her body fell hard against the ground. Then another strange thing happend,Carlos lifted her up and carried her back to the camp, she was too tired to realize how strange the situation was, and after a minute she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
   
  
-I thought she was pregnant, you know how I stand about killing children Vaas, I do not do that  
  
She heard Carlos voice somewhere far away and then her name repeated by another man's voice but could not move, she just wanted to sleep. She heard a grunt and feet that walked away and she thanked God for the antigen was silence around her and she was getting ready to get sleep there on the ground.  
  
A hand grabbed a fistful of her hair wich made her wake up and scream in pain. It felt as if her scalp was gonna get torn away, she screamed and tried to scratch the person who held her but she was too weak from days of tortering and too little food that she did not have more time then to think "fuck" before her head was under water! It feelt like an  eternity under there.  
  
She coughed and spluttered when she inhaled the first breath, and her hair got released from the grip she fell down on the floor. She drew in a few more breaths, afraid that the air would run out and tried to calm herself. She was alive, barely, but still alive. All this had happened because she made Vaas angry. She saw Vaas stand and look at her with a cigarette in his mouth, he looked tired and angry.  
  
-Have we finally understod who's the boss on this island and wont cause more problems!?  
  
She was considering her choices, but realized that it was useless, she had made him angry once and it had ended that she almost died. She was not told to die yet. Not without taking revenge on what the mad pirate king had done. So she just lowerd her head and nodded.  
  
He smiled and clapped his hand together   
  
-Fucking wonderful, my patience was coming to an end, one more day of this and you had been among the others in the pit with a bullet in the head, Carlos take care of her and don't fuck up we will talk more tomorrow!  
  
 Vaas then turned around and left Rebecka laying on the floor.


	6. Waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year to all of you guys! This is the last chapter for this year and oh wow what a year it has been..i know it's not until tomorrow but i wanted to post it before anyway. Stuff to do =). Take care now <3

If it would have been on some sort of vaccation island with sun, tourist swimming in the ocean and drinks with umbrellas, the bird song outside the house wouldnt have feelt so out of place right now. But she was on an island with pirates that worked with human traffacking. This was not a vaccation, it was hell. After the events of last night when she been cut down and freed from the torture Carlos had been ordered to transfer her to a new location in the camp. It was far of from the other shantys and it took her some time to walk the distance needed after a week of torture, and without shoes, sharp stones was digging in under her feets. They had arrived to a much bigger shanty after a while and Carlos was searching for a key from a massive keychain, to unlock the door with. When he was done with the task he opend the door and told her to get in. It was pitch black inside and the sun outside had gone down, thankfully she only heard low music back from the base of the camp and no pirates that where yeeling at eachother. Nor did she hear any screams, wich was a relife to her.

-Fuck i forgott

Carlos was grumbling to himself and walked out the door only to be back right away

-If you try and go anywhere expect that both you and I will have problems later on!

Then he disappeared around the corner , she could hear him through the wall doing something but couldn't put her finger on what it was. Why couldnt he just leave her alone, lock her up and just get away and let her go to sleep. Her eyelids feelt so heavy at this point that she could probably sleep standing. A noise startled her and a bulb in the celing suddenly lit up the room and Carlos stepped back in the house.

\- Generator, this house is not used that often and is far away from the others so..

He paused and looked at her

-I will be here tonight, Vaas orders to guard you so ..

He pointed at something and Rebecka turned around and saw a red door

-If you could go in there now so i can lock you in, there is also a bucket of water and a rag on the floor you can use to, eh clean yourself up a bit with.

She went to the door and turned the handel slowly and the door slid open, and there she saw a large bed. With pillows and even a blanket. If she wouldnt have been so tired she probably would have acted like a teen seeing her bestfriend after a week away from eachother by jumping up and down claping her hands like a retard and screaming. The pillows were not in the best condition maybe, but who could be picky in this situation. She walked over to the bed and turned around to see so Carlos hadn't followed her. Even if he seemed to be the most human of all the pirates on this island (even if he was the one that had tortured her) she didnt want to take any risks. But he just stood in the doorframe and looked at her.

-Well..good night then.

He closed the door and she heard the key twist in the keyhole and finally she was alone.

The bucket Carlos had talked about stod in one of the corners and she slowly undressed till she stood in her underwear, then she dipped the rag in the water and tried her best to scrubb of the dirt and blood of her body, when the water had been colored she lost interest and hung the rag on bucket, she went to inspect the bed a little closer and saw it was homebuilt, blue planks that served as headboard and two thick matrasses that made the bed. She let her hands gently stroke the blanket and could feel it was real fur of some animal, probably a bear. without caring she removed her bra but let the panties stay on beause she didn't want to cover the whole bed in period blood, luckely for her she only had it for two days. Her girlfriends always hated her for that, in a nice "friendly" way. She slid down in the bed and let the matrass shap around her aching body while listening to Carlos shuffeling around outside. And then she drifted of to sleep.

 

Her mind went back to reality when she heard the lock turn and somebody knocked on the door. She sat up in the bed and pulled the blanket tight to her body.

-Yes?

Carlos entered the room.

-I brought you some food, since you havent eaten much lately. He put down the plate with sliced mangos and oragnes and a bottle of water on the floor.

When he closed the door Rebecka slowly went to pick up the food, and walked back to the bed and just stared at the plate now in her lap. This was diffrent from the cold rice she had been forcing herself to eat for a long time now, the sweet smeel of fresh fruit found it's way to her nose, and she took a bite on the mango, the juices was running from her mouth but she didn't care. She stuffed her mouth full with fruit and once she was satisfied she tok the bottle and drank of the cold tasty liquid. She dried her mouth with the back of her hand and let out a small burp.She didn't know what to do next, wide awake she got dressed and saw the state of her chlotes, dirty dirty and more dirty. She was a mess, and wonderd how her face and hair looked like, probably even more dirty.

When she walked out to the other room she couldnt see Carlos anywhere, to affraid to try her luck by going outside this house she decided to look around for a bit. When they had arrived yesterday the only thing in her mind was to sleep, so she hadn't cared about anything else. There was a small couch along one of the walls and above it hung a painting. Along the other wall was a bench and a cupboard haning on the wall. She opend the cupboard and saw nothing of interest, just some cans of food, ramen nuddles and a pill bottle with asperins. She closed it and doing that she saw that next to the bedroom was another door. She stood there for a while just looking at the handle affraid something horrible would be waiting for her inside, but eventually turned it and entered. A small window made the room light up enough for her to see it was a small bathroom. No shower but atleast a toilet and a sink. The place was really dirty, but afterall she was in a place where the men didn't mind to care about anything exept their money. There was a mirror on the wall but it was so dirty she could write her name on it with her fingers. She rememberd the rag and went to get it, in the same time she took the bucket in her other hand and poured the dirty water in the toilet. She proced too clean the mirror and waited for some water to come out the hose. And then she soaked the rag with new cleaner water. Then she started to wipe it up and down on the mirror till she could see herself, and it wasn't a pretty sight. Her hair looked like a birds nest and face coverd with mud. Maybe she could use this alone time to clean herself up a bit more. So without really thinking she took of her shirt and bra just to feel the water on her body she suddenly heard the outdoor slam open and a pair of footsteps breaking the silence, the person walked right to the bedroom and then someone cursed

-Where the fuck did you go!

her body froze when she heard Vaas's voice ecoing in the house, and when he opende the door to the bathroom she tried to cover her uperbody with the top but failed and droped it on the floor. So she used her arms to cover her breasts.

-You're taking your liberties i see? He eyed her up and down with a grin pasted on his lips. Then he reached down and picked up the pice of cloth from the floor and gave it back to her.

-You Look like shit, dress up and then come out and join me.

She waited for him to turn around to give her some privacy, he snorted and walked out to the other room and sat down on the couch. She closed the door behind her and pulled over the torn tank top over her head and took another look into the mirror..She would look better after a shower, and it was not her fault that she looked like this. She had not had a chance to clean herself for days and being beaten and dragged at the ground had not been good on her appearance.  
She came out to see Vaas on the couch with "her" chain on his lap, and he patted the empty spot next to him, to get her to sit with him, and when she sat down, he put the chain around her neck. She waited for him to say something but he just fished up a packet of cigarettes and put one in his mouth. He stood up and she followed him out through the door.

The sun was up high and she feelt her back getting sweaty trying to follow vaas's fast pase through the shanty town. They stoped infront of a large house and as she entered it she saw loads and loads of suitases piled up in various piles. She also saw bags with white suspisios powder in them, probably drugs, she wasn't so well known when it come to that stuff but it wouldn't be a suprise to her, since she was on an island of human traffecing.

-Hurry up and get some chlotes from the bags and meet me outside, but dont take to fucking long!

She nodded at him and he released the grip from her chain so she could search the bags. She took one from the closest pile and opened it, amazed by it contents she thought who it had belonged to, probably a teenager that was used to go clubbing and have a great time since the choltes was just skimpy outfits, tiny dresses, bikinis in gold, high heels, and alot of makeup. Where was she now? Safe at home or dead beacuse she didn't have anyone to pay for her? But Rebecka doubted that the hostages around here really was abled to go home even after Vaas got the money. There was so many suitcases that had belonged to people.

  
In an atempt to stop her thoughts she closed the bag and reached for another one, this time she found something she could work with. Black demi shorts and tanktops, and when she was rumming through the contents she saw in the corner of her eye her own bag. She reached for it and pourd everything out on the floor. She noticed that most of her stuff was gone, her notebocks,laptop and camera, including her black panties. Maybe that sicko Vaas had something to do with it, but she stil had her other chlotes left and picked out a few. What made her the most happy was that her purse with the brush,makeup and shampoo was stil there. She hoped he was going to let her take a shower, and that this was the reason he had let her out of the house, so she decided to take it with her.

She gathered everything in her arms and walked out to tell Vaas she was done. She found him standing against the wall with closed eyes and brows furrow as if he was thinking of something that was giving him a massive headache. As she was about to speek a car drove up against them and a made him snap back to reality, lookin at her beside his side. A pirate walked out of the car and greeted shortly to his boss and made his way away from them in a hurry.

-took you some time guapa, get in the car..put the stuff in the back and go sit in the passanger seat next to me.

She dragged the chain behind her and with some effort opend the door to the backseat, she put all of her stuff in and closed the door and continued to the front, picking up the chain to her lap she sat down on the seat and closed the door behind her. Vass turned the key and music started booming out of the speakers as they drove of on the smal dirt road.


	7. Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't engrish.....but hey happy 2016 everybody! =)

He turned up the volyme of the song and took out a new ciggaret to his lips. Was he always smoking? She thought to herself irritated, mostly beacuse the smell bothered her, but she when the smoke reached her nose she noticed it was diffrent, maybe it was weed he was smoking, from the bags she had seen in that house she could only imagine that theese men where involved in drugs too. Maybe that's why this man was the way he was, a real junkie with his moodswings and dark circles under his eyes.  
Once again new smoke reach to her nose and she sneezed.  
The car was drifting really close to the edge and multiple times she wanted to ask him to lower the speed so they wouldn't crash, but keept her mouth shut. Along the road they passed some smal houses and she could see some pirates sitting and cleaning weapons and playing cards. Suddenly the car bounced and a rain of blood was on the windsheild.

-Fucking animals, haha but you should have seen the monkeys face when i hit him!

He laughed loudly and took his hands from the steering wheel to gesticulate how the blood had been sprayed.  
She should have been chocked about the lack of sympathy over anything living, but she just asked herself if it was possible to hate a person this much as she did. If she got the chance she would rip his throat out with her bare teeth. the thought of that made a smile grow on her lips and after a few wivid images on how to end his life the car stoped and she opend her eyes only to see nothing exept jungel..no pirates, guardtowers, nothing that reminded her of the camp. instead ther was large bushes the surounded a smal pond with a big tree that served as shade for the water. Vaas climbed out of the car and went to open her door but she got to it first, exited to see water, a chanse to clean herself. To get all of the dirt and this past few days of torture of her body.

-we are gonna take of this chain for now, but don't you get any ideas, understood?

she nodded her head and feelt his hands around her neck while he was relising her from the chain.  
She went towards the pond and diped her foot in to se if it was cold, but it was perfect.

-Can you hurry up alreday and get in or do i need the help you take of thoose rags and join you huh!?

Vaas had sat down against the car and pulled out his big hunting knife and started to sharpen it.That made her hurry down the water,she walked down the pound till she was coverd up to her waist ,she then began taking of her clothes , and then she threw them up on the grass, some water from it spalshed on Vaas and she could have slapped herself, but he just rubbed it of with a sigh and continuied sharpen his knife and it made her relax a bit, maybe it was beacuse of the pot he had smoked but he seemes calmer then before.  
s

he let her hands play over her body that was filled with bruises and wounds. Then she dived into the water and began rubbing her scalp hard, she was under the water until her lungs began to sting from lack of air, and came up again and took a deep breath. She had turned her back on him just to avoid his dirty looks, she heard the blade sharpened against the stone so she knew he was still sitting where she last saw him. So she began to rub her body free from dirt,blood and sweat. When her body was its natural color again she tried with her fingers to fix her hair so it wouldnt look like a birds nest. After a few tries she sighed and gave up. She would have to fix it later when it was dry.

-I'm done, could i have my clothes now...please? She asked him

Vaas looked up and smiling got up and picked out her new attier and threw it on the ground out of reach for her. She got nervouse ,beacuse this man was full of stupid games and jokes.

-Can i please get some privacy while im putting it on?

His smile disapered and he kicked the chlothing to her this time

-Hurry the fuck up..princess.

And sat down once again.

She walked while covering her body and grabed her clothes and moved a bit further in to the bushes, then pulled her tanktop over her head stil in water, then proceded to pull on her new panties and shorts. She had her back the whole time aginst vaas so he could't sneek a peek. when she was about to turn around and get up out of the water she heard a noice coming from one of the bushes further away from them and she saw something black and orange sneaking around, her heart stoped for a moment but then she slowly moved her head to see if Vaas had heard anything but he was stil on the ground focusing on his knife and sulcing like a child. She slowly reached down to the rocky bottom of the pond and searched for something. And perfect she found big enough rock. with the rock hidden in her hand she moved closer to one of the bush that gave her some privacy.  
Stil looking at Vaas and switching to the big cat she took a deep breath and throw the rock at the tigers way, then she heard it growl, it made Vaas look up and directly at her.

-What the fuck are you doing huh..Get out here NOW!!?

The loud voice coming from Vaas provoced the tiger and seconds later she saw with big eyes how it come charging out from the bush, and it was aiming for Vaas..now was her chanse, she jumped up from the water and started to run...in her background she heard the tiger growl and Vaas screaming, not of fear but of rage

-You fucking BITCH I TOLD YOU....

and then a gunshoot was heard, nothing more. She keept on running, through bushes while branshes was slapping her in the face and her feet started to bleed beacuse of the harsh terain. Where was she gonna go? The best shoot she had was probably the beach..maybe. So she run and run till she saw the white sand glowing in the distance between the trees.

 

 

 

She was walking along the shore feeling the small waves wash up around her feets, tired of running she had decides to walk for a bit till her breathing was under control. Every five seconds she was turning her head around to see if Vass or the other pirates was chasing her. But she was good, for now. Suddenly she stopped, the scene infront of her made her stomach turn and she vomited. Heads was sticking up from the sand, some of them hade been picked of by animals, this had to be another place where the pirates would come and torture the hostages. She wasn't safe here. So she walked in to the jungle once again, maybe she could find a smal cave or a big enough tree for her to climb up and somehowe stay out of the way for dangerous animals. While she reached deeper and deeper in to the jungel she tried to think out a plan how to make a fire without a lighter, if she was gonna stay outside here she needed fire for two reasons, one as for keeping herself warm and two for keeping away animals.  
  
After walking for a long time and noticing how the sun was going down she cursed, if she didn't find any type of shelter soon she would be dead anyhow.  Suddenly a sharp pain in her left foot made her scream and when lifting it up to see what had inflicted the pain she saw a snake slitering away from her. It had fucking bit her and she had no idea if it was deadly poison that now was running in her vains.  But if it was she would noticit it pretty fast.  So she keept on walking but this time lookin more casious on the ground.  
  
When her hope was running out and failing to keep walking straight due to the lack of rest and water she heard something from the distent, gunshoots! And they where coming closer really fast. She looked around and the options she had was either start running and get shoot or climb up a tree and wish to god that no one saw her. Time was running out so she took the second option and looked for a high enought tree and started to climb. When she reach a branch high above ground she sat perfectly stil and waited. Waited for the red dressed pirates to arrive. And there they where, no it wasn't pirates beacuse theese men was wearing blue chlotes. Yet she sat stil on her branch, they talked loudly to eachother and it didn't look like they where going to stop at her hidding place. The all where covered with blood and when they spoke they sounded angry but she could't make out what they where talking about. When they where out of sight she noticed she had been holding her breath the whole time. She took in a sip of air in her lungs but only to scream when she saw a monkey sitting on another branch in the tree, looking at her with curiosity. She put up both hands over her mouth, she hoped non had heard her and she sat like that for a minute just watching the monkey and listening at her sourondings. But non of the men come back ti investigate the noise she had made.

-Now what? She asked herself.

-I can't make a fire, and i don't have a place to sleep..and you. She looked at the monkey who was stil sitting on the branch

\- I reckon you wont be any help now would you?  
It was like he had understood her beacuse he started to jump up and down while making monkey noises on his branch.

-yeah yeah you keep on moking me stupid monkey..oouch!

She rubbed her head where she had been hit by an flying object.She saw the monkey sticking out his tounge at her and then continued making his stupid noises.  Suddenly she saw mowement down on the ground, and it was something red this time. Her heart stopped and wished for the monkey to shut up. He would blow her cover. A Fucking monkey would have her killed! But she didn't have to worry about that beacuse when he spoke the monkey got silent right away as if he know the danger they both where in.

-Rebecka!!!! I know you are hidding somewhere and it will just be a matter of time till i find you, i will always find you, did you forget that this is my island?  
  
She looked down at Vaas and he was standing right under her tree, she thought he would be dead after the tiger attack but she had underestimated him big time. If a tiger couldnt kill him what would? But he was bloody, and not wearing his red tanktop anymore, wich made her see that the tiger had made some pretty big damage on him. He stood belove her for a few seconds, kneeling down and touch the ground with his hand, then suddenly he stood up again and started to walk away.  
She didn't know how long she sat in the tree but it must have been around fifteen minutes until she finally climbed down the tree and started walking, she heard the monkey following her, jumping from one tree to another. She ignored the monkey when it started to scream and keept on walking.  
-Did you miss me!?  
Vaas appered from nowhere and took Rebecka by suprise  he pushed her up hard against the tree and the rough surface dug into her skin While pining her hands above her head with one hand he took the other one  and let it snake around her throath.  
-you made a big mistake Rebecka and you will regret it, this time i wont go easy on you. You will wish for me to pull the trigger on you.  
She started to feel the panic raise when he let the grip of her throath go but instead pulling up something from his pocket.  
-I have a present for you!  
She stared at the big syringe with horror as he let the needle brush against her face and then down to her colar bone. She feelt the needle dig in her thigh and the world started around and she blacked out.  



	8. Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always i suck at spelling but i will go over this chapter and fix it once i get the time. Ta ta for now.

The first thought that went through her mind was about how tired she was at getting theese blackouts and waking up at a new place every time. Whether it was by being beaten, or fainting beacuse of the pain, and this time by a bloody syringe with whatever drug he had injected her with, she knew that because when she tried to sit up her vision where bluru and the world was still spinning so she had to lie down again, a little too fast so she struck her head on the hard surface she was laying on . With a sigh she stated the obvious, once again he had her in his grip. But what she really had expected. Now there was only one way out of this hell and she was sure he would make it as painful as possible for her, he had been stone clear about that before. She winced when she heard someone coughing behind her and then followed the sound of footsteps all the way to where she lay almost immobile with fear, and the drug that floated around in her bloodstream.

She could tell by the smell of tobacoo and alcohol that it was Vaas who stood there, probably wondering how he should begin to berate her. And she did not have to wait long for the first kick that hit her back. She screamed in pain and tried to curl up into a ball to protect herselfe from the next kick, but instead a bundle of rope droped down beside her, and he grabbed her legs to get her to lie flat on the ground, he did not take in as much of her body did not feel more like her own. The tears in her eyes prevented her from see clear but she knew he was furious. By the sound of it she could make out he light a ciggaret and the smoke reached her nose.

-once Again you have made me dissapointed ... you thought you could escape? To where exatly where you gonna go? If not one of my pirates would have killed you so would the jungle. It's filled with dangerous animals, bears, wild dogs ... Tigers! Like the one that i killed after you alerted it. STUPID BITCH! YOU REALLY THOUGHT YOU COULD KILL ME !?

He grabbed her arm so fast that she didn't have time to react until the burning pain made it's way to her arm, he had burned her with his cigaret and she screamed again.

-SHUT UP you stupid bitch! If It was not for the fact that iv'e recived the ransome money, i could easily shoot you right after i give you to my men to let them do anything to you and make them happy with some fresh meat. But i have bougt you so that would be a waist of money.  
Her throuth was dry so when she asked it came out as a whisper

-Wich money and who did you get it from?

He started laughing and light the ciggaret once again but this time took a long drag from it

-remember thoose hot days when Carlos was having fun with you? Well i climbed up on one of the guard towers and filmed you two.. I also went through your belongings and found your passport... and when I had read your notebooks it was clear to me who you were away back in usa . So it was just to find out the address of the newspaper you work for and send the film there, I think you are quite well-liked beause your boss sent more money then asked for.

She widened her eyes and could not believe how stupid she was, of course, he would have figured it out who she was and where she came from sooner or later, espesially with all her personal items. If she wasn't already in pain she could have slapped herself.

-So here we are, i spent the whole day looking for you, and it seemed like you wanted me to find you, you left tracks all over the island. What did you think of my pretty garden of heads?

-Your sick and i fucking hate you!

-You think im sick!? He kneeled down and grabbed her chin to make her look at him while he continuied to talk.

-The fact that you are here and not in the pit with the other corpses is that i see something in you,and i bought you for my own money. like it or not eventually this place will grow on you. And if it dont then i have no use for you.

He stood up again and took out his gun from the holster.

-Did you happen to see any men while you where out playing hide and seek in the jungel? Some blue chlotes men maybe?

She nodded and he waved his gun infront of her face.

-Thoose are the rakyats, their whole tribe are pussys and thanks to you i got to shoot some of them today. Made my mood a little bit better, but i will have to make you understand that this is the last chance you get, obey my rules or get a bullet through your skull is that what you want Rebecka..huh!?

He put the gun away and started to tie her arms together and then did the same thing to her legs. When he was done he lifted her up over his shouler and walked away with her. Her head was heavy and she closed her eyes just for a moment only to be waken up by coliding to the floor, she looked around and realized that this was where she first spent her night when she got captured, the trailor. She looked at Vaas in the opening and with a smile he closed the door shut

-Sweet dreams puta!! And see you tomorrow.

He yelled through the door, and then she heard him walk away. Still tied up she tried to find the dirty matress but couldn't find it, it was dark now and he had probably taken it away to torture her. She have heard that no sleep would make a person go insane after days without any sleep, maybe that was his plan..to break her down and then she would do anything for him. But she wouldnt do that.


	9. Loaded gun

She had stopped counting on how many days she been on this island, ever since she had been captured again and tossed in the container by Vaas.. She had no one to talk too and the only time she got to see a glimpse of the outside was when one of the pirates came to give her some food and water. They usually just drooped the bowl and bottle on the floor and shut the door without even looking at her. Then the next day she would get a new bowl and the empty one was taken away. At first she had eaten everything she got, but after days of plain rice and stale water she lost her apitite, she was craving for some real food, meat fruits anything else. And the loniness was killing her sanity, she only had her self to talk to, sometimes she coudl hear screams from another part of the camp and she cover her ears with her hands. She couldnt stand the sounds of other captivites getting tortured nor the gunshoots. She knew what that meant and she had flashbacks to when chang was killed right infront of her. 

She was spacing out, not knowing what day it was or what was gonna happen to her she started to feel really anxious, She was sitting down and tried to stop the voice in her head that told her she was going to die,and then saw the food bowl still with some cold rice in it in the corner of her eye. In an attempt to break the thoughts she grabbed it and threw it to the oder side of the wall. It bounced back and hit her on the forhead   
-FUCK! That really hurt..jesus christ.

she raised her hand to massage what would in a few hours be a bruise for sure. Tears began to flow from her eyes and soon she was sitting there like the crying mess she had become, when the door opend. 

-i thought i heard something 

she turned her head and faced Carlos who looked amused.

-up!

She took a sharp breath when she saw the chain in his hand and didn't move. Sick and tired of following orders, of being nothing else then a punching bag made her resist the urge to do as she was told. Carlos tried shaking the chain in his hand but she turned her head the other way, she wasn't a fuking dog! 

-i am suppose to take you to another place, there is a bed there, and if you dont missbeahve you get to live another day, don't you want that? Or do yo wanna be another person to die on this island.

She heard a tone of sadness in his voice but convinced herself it was just all an act. He was a pirate that worked for Vaas. They hade no feelings, no empathy for others then them selfs. But...he was right she didn't want to die, not yet not without a fight atleast. So she slowly got up and turned to face him.

-fine, just put on my...collar then.

he gave a light-hearted sigh and put on the chain. When it was done he led her out. The camp was deserted, no no it wasn't beacuse from the distance she could hear music playing and ow the other pirates where shouthing and whistlingat something. So they must have been at the stage. The only place she could recall she had seen speakers.

-Why are you not with the others? she dared to ask Carlos when they got further away from the noise.

-Vaas Trust me ..

-trust you? 

He stopped and took a hard grip around her chin and stared in to her eyes.

-I don't have to answer any of your questions you get that!?

She had crossed a limit with Carlos and she wanted to be on his good side, he was the only person on this island that acted like a human, for the most of the times anyway. 

-im sorry..i wont question you again

-good. He soften his grip on her and for a moment he just stood there looking at her and she didn't know where this was going but it feelt awkward to say the least. Atlast he broke the stare and pushed her infront of him and asked her to walk. She couldn't help but feel a bit of unease when walking infront of Carlos, what was his problem?

As soon as the reached the house she had spent before getting the perfect idead to try and kill Vaas, she waited for Carlos to open the door. And they stepped inside. This time the generator was already on so the house wasent dark. Carlos went to the bedroom and let the door stay open while he was getting something, 

-i trust that you stay where you are! 

-yes..i..i am still here. "i wish i wasen't though" she murmurd to herself.

Finally Carlos came back out and handed her a pile of clothes.

-You can get yourself ready in the bathroom. 

Whatever this was..this kindness from him she accepted it. No way was she gonna argue with a man that hold her life in his hands. So she walked towards the bathroom but bounced back on her ass when the chain tightend around her neck. 

-Ooouh, what the fu..

She looked up and saw Carlos having a stupid grin on his face and then her eyes reached to his hand that held the chain. 

-that wasn't funny. she said while rubbing her back when she got up.  
-it was actually..you should have seen yourself hitting the floor like that.

She glared at him for a second and then he finally let go of the chain.

-Thank you can i go now and change my clothes or do you want something else?  
-No im fine just don't take to long in there. 

 

She stod infront of the mirror and inspected herself, she took her brush and started to detangle her hair and after ten minutes of struggling she feelt satisfied with the results. Then she wet the rag with water and begun to scrub away the dirt from her body, if only she could have a hot shower with bodyshower that smelled of vanilla, and schampoo she could massus her scalp with. She could kill for that. 

When she feelt clean enough she began to put on her new underwear and the oversized black t-shirt Carlos had given her. The other chlotes she threw in the trashcan next to the sink and took a last look in the mirror  
-good enough. She mutterd to herself and walked out the bathroom to tell Carlos she was done. 

He was sitting on the couch and flipped through a book, probably not a good one since he had a boring look on his face but when he glanced up from it he saw Rebecka and a tiny smile occured from him.

-all done? He asked her and she nodded.   
-I threw the other clothes away, since they wont really will work anymore.  
-it's okay. 

slowly and without saying anything Rebecka walked over to him and sat down next to him, trying to figure out to say something, she wanted to talk, get her mind of things and also thank him for being nice to her. But why would she admit that he had made her a favor? He was stil a pirat under the orders of Vaas and he would probably start treating her like a piece of trash if he got the order. She was so confused by this, to feel anger and sadness towards Carlos.  
-is it any good?   
Carlos looked confused for a seconde but realized she was talking about the blue book he was holding between his hands.  
-Naah not really, it's full of poetry and shit.   
-oh   
-you can have it if you want? Dont wanna get cought reading this by the others, i would never hear an end to it ever again.   
He handed her the blue book and she took it in her hands.  
-thanks..for the book but are you allowed to give me this?   
She wasn't worried about Carlos but herself if Vaas did not approv of her having this in her possession  
-it's not like i am giving you a loaded gun or anything, and don't worry about Vaas. He don't care, aslong as you focus your mind on anything else then try and kill him i think he is fine with you having this.  
He got up from his seat and geastured her to follow him, so she did. When they where inside she saw the familiar room again, it was sure as hell nicer then the other places she had been spending time i, but there where something new and ood to this room, something that hadn't been there before. And when she walked a few more steps in the room she saw it. A gasp was coverd by her hand as her eyes grew bigger at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing this fanfiction but as for now i only have one more chapter left that i can post in a few days. I wish i had more, but it will sadly take some time to put the story together. So please be patient with me and take it easy gus.


	10. Nice to meet you doc

A tiger fur was laying on the bed! Was it really...did she dare to ask.  
-is that, i mean is it..  
-yeah thats the tiger Vaas killed, he took it back to camp after it attacked him and told me to skin it and store it here. Anywho, i'm gonna go and take my place right outside so dont try anything, i have my instructions from Vaas so make it easy for yourself and listen to the rules okay?  
she nodded her head and waited till she heard he had looked the door, then she went to inspect the fur. She feelt bad for the poor thing, she didn't want it to die, not by him. With a soft voice she whisperd to it as it would still have been alive  
-i'm so sorry, i never meant for anything of this to happen. I just wanted out of here.  
With a few tears running down her cheeks she slipped out of the overzised t-shirt and in between the blanket and the fur, she looked at the book for a while before she decided it was the only way to do in her posisition. There was a handwritten text at the first page

"To my lovely friend and soulmate, you are the only one for me and i love you to the moon and back"

She closed the book as fast as she could and droped it on the floor, it must have belonged to one of the islands hostages. And who knows if they where stil alive or sold as slaves. She didn''t want to think about it. That book had been a gift to someone and she wouldn't read it. It was creepy as fuck, but still she couldn't stop wondering who it had belonged to and what kind of memories they had shared together, she feelt sad for them, for herself for everyone that had been hurt in this hell.

In a way she was relifed to be out of that prison , only to be in another bigger one. One with a bed and electrisity and running water. But she was stil a prison a toy for Vaas to what ever he would like with. Thankfully he hadn't done anything yet, not sexually anyway. When that day would come she know she had to obey him or take a bullet in the head. Was it worth it? To be someones whore or pet, it was the same thing to her. She rubbed her forhead as she feelt a headache rising up so she closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. It was hard to sleep when you didn't know what would happen to you and when. But focusing on something made her a bit realaxed. And she could stil hear Carlos out in the other room. Wich made her a bit more at ease. She always had trouble sleaping when it was to quiet, when she was a kid she loved to hear her mother fixing with stuff in the house before she fell asleep. Sure Carlos is a pirate but stil, it had something relaxing to it. So she slowly drifted of to sleep by the sound of movement and some huming outside her door.

 

She feelt the sun on her skin and slowly opend her eyes, the room was filled with sunnlight and made her naked and abused body feel good. She had a habit of move around quite a bit in her sleep so it wasnt a suprise to her the blanket was on the floor, she laid stil for a few more moments just to let the sun warm her up..when she saw that the door had been opend. Her whole body froze at the moment and she feelt chills down her body. Someone must have been in here when she was asleep. She sat up and looked for her clothes and pulled them on as fast as she could. "Shit shit shit" was all she could think right now. Someone had seen her naked, but what made her think extra was that she was untouched. This someone hadn't tried to do anything with her.  
She walked quietly to the door and looked out to see if Carlos was anywhere close, she saw him standing by the table and her eyes caught the tray sitting on it, there was a plate filled with frutits and a water bottle filled to the top.

-Morning Rebecka, i got some food for you when you where asleep, Vaas was here a while ago and gave me some new orders so when you are done with eating up your breakfast i will take you to the doctor and he can patch you up. Your hand may need some checking up on.

  
She was confused, how come she got this kind of treatment when a few days ago she was held up in a dark dirty place with horrible food and no human contact, and got treated worse then a stray dog. She shook her head but wasn't gonna complain now. She had learn her lesson. This time she would be good. She would be a good pet to Vaas and when he least expected it she would kill him, for everything he had done. For every life he had stolen, and for the pain he had caused to innocent people including her.

She sat down silent and took a bit from the orange and it was like an orgasmin her mouth. Fresh and sweet, she could never get tired of this, espacially after eating cold rice for days now. Carlos was sitting where he normaly would on the couch looking bored, maybe babysitting her wasn't as fun as capture people. She finished her food and drank half the bottle of water in a hurry. She wanted to get this over with, the meeting with the "doctor". She stod up and carlos took it as she was done and let her out of the house. They made it to the gate of the camp and while waiting for some pirates in the watchtowers getting the gate eopend. A car stod ready for them to get in and she settle in the backseat while Carlos took the wheel and started to drive.

The ride was quiet and she could appreciate it more with Carlos on the wheel rather then with vaas who almost had killed them with his reckless driving.

After about ten minutes they reached a steep hill and she nervously looked down to see how high they where going. Her gaze was locked on the veiw, it was stunning at the same time terrifying.

-We are here

She looked at where the road had taken her and she was once again stunned, a fricking house! She noticed flowers was growing wild infront of the house and ivy was climbing the facade of the misplaced house. She got a closer look at the flowers when Carlos stooped her and went to see if the doctors was in

-stay put,was all he said before he dissapeared in to the house.

She was looking at the flowers and asortment of plants growing wild and tried to remembered what she'd learn in biologi in school but theese plants looked diffrent so she couldn't place them. A voice behind her interupted her thoughts and she turned around to face the man whom had spooke.

-You must be Rebecka.

Turning to face the greenhouse on her right side she saw an older man standing in the doorway holding a brown cardboard box in his hands. it looked a bit heavy for this skinny fragile man.

-yes that would be me,maybe you need help with that box? she reached out her hands as to show him what she meant but he laughed slightly.  
-you don't need to help me, that's my job so why don't you follow me in so i can do what iv'e been told? Is Carlos around here by the way, i have this for him.

He motioned at the box he was holding and as if Carlos had heard he was coming ut of the house and saw Rebecka and the man standing there,

-i see you have meet the old doctor, i guess i can take of then, when you are done with her just call me on the walkie talkie and i'll be back.  
-okay i will do so, but before you go i have something that would make Vaas happy. His things are ready. I have them in this box, it's a new patch that i made from the new plantss i found. I think he will be pleased.

Carlos took the box from his arms and nodded shortly with his head before turning around and walked towards the car while yelling

-Call me when you are done, and don't take to long!! .

He threw the box in the backseat and got in the driverseat and started the car. When he was out of sight the old man looked at Rebecka

-Shall we step inside my office then?

 

Big table with diffrent flowers, herbs and glassbottles. books covering the little place what was left in the room. She looked at the walls who was coverd with personals notes and pictures, she leand forward to read a note but was interupted by the doctors voice.

-i've heard you have been in alot of trouble since you got her. And as you probably have guessed by now im gonna look at you'r wounds. I told Vaas i wanted to to it earlier but that man almost never listen to anyone then himslef sometimes.  
She feelt nervous. She didn't want this man (even if he was old and looking fragile) inspecting her body. it was like he could sence her thoughts beacuse he looked her in her eyes and tried to reassure her he was not gonna hurt her

-Rebecka..this is my job. I heal people and i would never hurt you. You can trust me and that i will do everything in my power to help you ease your pain. So please take a seat so we can begin.

He pointed at a chair and slowly she sat down. He smiled a bit and she followed his every move, he reached for her hand and she let him take it in his, his touch was gentle and soft. A thing she hadn't feelt since she arrived her. He humed a bit and reached for a brown bottle and some cotton.  
-it looks like you'r wound is healing just fine, but i will need to dissinfect it everyday for a week. Its a mirracle you didn't get caught by a infection. "yeah mirracle she snorted quietly. He laughed at her remark but got serious again  
-this is gonna sting a little bit. He swapped the cotton over her wound and it did indeed sting like hell! She hissed and wanted to pull away her hand but didn't.  
-You know that the best thing you can do is to do as Vaas ask you to do. It will be the esiest way for you, and maybe save you the trouble of coming here.  
She didn't know what to say so eventually they sat there in silense while he was inspecting her cuts nd bruises.

When he was finally done with his work he stepped up to get something from a looked cabinet nearby. He then went back and took her hand and placed something in her palm. When she looked down she saw a little matchbox. With a puzzled face she looked back up at him.  
-it's a few painkillers, try not to use all of them at once, and the amount will not kill you but they are really strong. So you will however get really sleepy so take them before night falls. It will give you a good night sleep without having to feel any kind off pain.

She almost feelt like crying, beacuse this act of kindness.

-Thank you doctor for everything! She stod up and without thinking she gave him a hug.  
He gently pushed her away from him and said it was nothing. He was just doing his job and if there was anything within limits of course he would try and help her. He then raised the walkie talkie to his mouth and called for carlos.  
-I'll be there in two minutes. Carlos voice crackle through the line. He also told Rebecka to go and wait outside the house. It didnt make any sense to her but she had learned not to fight. So before she went she turned to the doctor and once again thanked him for his help and kindness and he ruturned it with a faint smile on his face.

She stepped outside and wonderd how the old man had ended up here, maybe he had been a hostage too but been proven to valible to "dispose" since he was really good at what he did. Or maybe he born on this island and was doing the best he could to survive. either way she feelt kind bad for him but also a small feeling of relief. If he had survived it was a small chance she could as well.

After a few minutes she could hear a car coming closer and music blasting out of it's speaker, this could't be good. On the drive here Carlos hadn't said a word to her nor listen to any music, and he didnt seem to be the guy to listen to whatever that music was. She expected the worst and klenched her fists, it was then she realized the little box with pills was still in her hand and quickly tried to think of a place to hide it, she emptied the box and tossed it away then took the little white pills and placed them inside of her bra. Nice she thought to herself, better this then to put the whole box in wich anybody who wasn't blind would see. She had just adjusted herself when the car showed up from the step and she had been right. It wasn't good, not good at all as she could see Vaas behind the wheel with a ciggaret between his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He y'all. It's been far to long since i posted anything on here. Life is getting in the way though. I would really appreciate constructive criticism. And if you like the story let me know.  
> And i will go back and look for spelling errors. I know they can be a bit off a pain sometimes when you are reading a story. But english is not my first language that's why. Take care now and see you in the next chapter.


End file.
